


The Exhibition

by dasedandconfuzed



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Ficlet, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 11:17:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8710456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dasedandconfuzed/pseuds/dasedandconfuzed
Summary: Kenjiro Minami is at an exhibition featuring Katsuki Yuuri skating... Wait? Can it be?! Is this really happening?!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Scene that I know will never be animated but had to exist in some form. Written for Yuuri's birthday. Set a little bit in the future.

Minami was so happy to have a spring birthday.

Usually it was a bit boring. As an ice skater, spring was dead season—there were no figure skating competitions to compete in or watch. That and he didn't have the disposable income to drop the money to watch the many exhibitions that'd make their way through Kyoto.

But when it was announced that his idol, Katsuki Yuuri, agreed to perform in an exhibition _in his hometown_... well... Minami would be spiting fate to say no. The only issue had been getting tickets. Not just a Grand Prix gold medalist but Japan's top skater, nearly everyone in Kyoto was willing to support Yuuri's career by buying a ticket. Only Minami's pull as a senior elite skater guaranteed him a reserved ticket, but even then, his career wasn't glitzy enough for him to not have to pay for it. 

It didn't take much pleading to get his parents to pay for a ticket as a birthday gift. 

However, it  _did_ take many, many nights of puppy eyes and tears to get them to give him the money for merchandise. But how could Minami go there without a Katsuki Yuuri t-shirt, baseball cap, and—this was the best part—a limited edition Katsuki Yuuri  _Eros_ poster? He also went out and bought a Limited Edition Viktor Nikiforov and Katsuki Yuuri poster when it was leaked that Viktor Nikiforov was accompanying Yuuri for the tour. Minami didn't want Viktor to feel left out and not have something to sign.

Armed with his merchandise and with his coach by his side (a former elite figure skater, she wouldn't miss out on the rare opportunity to see two living legends), Minami happily made his way to the stadium.

"Hmmm... Good thing we got here early, ne Minami-kun?" she nudged his shoulder.

Minami looked at the crowds, the entire place was crowded and... good thing he was decked out too, he could see many other Yuuri Fans wearing their own merchandise. Feeling his teacher nudge him again he shook his head and smiled, "Yes! Isn't it great that so many people are here?"

She smiled back.

Minami turned back to the rink... 

...to find his vision blocked by a huge Makkachin plushie. 

 _No._ The person carrying it found her seat, but Minami felt his heart pounding in his chest. Sorrowfully, he looked down at his custom-made katsudon plushie. Minami could feel tears gather in his eyes at the thought of Yuuri rushing over to  _that bitch_ 's life-size plushie and hugging it—and _her_ —while Minami looked on with his smaller katsudon.

Sensing his distress, his teacher patted the plushie. "I'm sure Katsuki-kun will enjoy your gift."

He blinked the tears away, nodding.  _He loves katsudon,_ he thought _, Viktor even calls him that_. 

After what seemed like an hour, everyone was settled in and the lights had dimmed. 

Minami cheered as each of Japan's national team skated their own programs, but it seemed like the air was exiting the room when the last skater disappeared off the rink. 

 _Finally..._ Even the host seemed excited as he introduced "Japan's Pride, Katsuki Yuuri, skating to Hailee Steinfeld's  _Starving_ _!_ "

" _Yuuri! Yuuri!_ " Minami screamed, joined in by the entire stadium.

The stands seemed to shake as a figure skated to the center. 

Minami frowned. The black ensemble Yuuri was dressed in wasn't the bright blue number he usually skated his exhibition program in. 

 _Wait, is that_ _...?_  

To Minami's disbelief, Viktor Nikiforov was skating to the center. And he was in costume. 

_Could they...?_

Hastily, a speaker coughed into the microphone, burdened with the unenviable task of calming down a stadium of ice skating fans, " _Quiet!_ " Flustered, he cleared his throat, "there's been a correction to the program. Instead of his exhibition program, Katsuki Yuuri will be skating to  _Stay Close to Me—"_

_I've watched that video so many times..._

"—He will be joined by—"

_No._

"—Grand Prix winner, World Champion, and Olympic gold medalist!—"

_Is this a dream?_

_"Viktor! Nikiforov!"_

_Best. Birthday. Ever._

**Author's Note:**

> If Viktor hasn't been mentally choreographing a pair-skate to Stay Close to Me I will eat a shoe. And yes, Yuuri ~would~ set his exhibition program to a song that uses eating as a metaphor for love.


End file.
